Living With The Dead
by sweetgleek
Summary: Zombieland with a Faberry/Brittana twist. Mostly Faberry. More details inside. Zombie hunters Faberry and side Brittana AU. Unfortunately, I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone. This is a new idea i've recently come up with. For those of you who have been asking, no I have not given up on _With Great Power_ and I will be continuing it shortly. I've been writing this fic for a couple weeks now and most of my focus has been on this. I needed a mind break from _WGP_ as I was suffering a creative block.**

**Fortunately, I got a new story idea from watching Zombieland. I know there are a few zombie fics out there already, so I decided to put a Faberry/Brittana (main focus on Faberry) twist onto the beloved movie hit.**

**I expect to update this every week and hopefully return to _WGP_ in no time :)**

**As always, I appreciate your feedback and support. You lovely people are what make me enjoy writing.**

**Let me know if I should post the rest! **

**Cheers!**

* * *

This is it. This is where all of my talent, skill, ambition and perfection had gotten me in life. Forget about all of my childhood, fairytale dreams and goals of making it to broadway, winning multiple tony awards, living in a beautiful mansion with my lovely husband and adoring children. Enjoying the idea of growing old together, reminiscing on the good old days of fame and stardom as we flip through our childrens year book pictures on the deck.

Nope. Those dreams are long gone. They have been for almost eight months now. At least since the last time I had the chance to look at a calendar.

Yes, here I am. Filling up some run down, Toyota Corola at a big stop somewhere just outside of Wisconsin. Poor old grannie was still holding onto the steeringwheel for dear life when I found her. Dead, obviously. The virus, fortunately, didn't get to her system fast enough to infect her as well.

No amount of sanitary wipes and car fresheners could rid the smell inside the vehicle. Luckly for me, I've grown accustomed to the rotting odour of decaying bodies and stale blood and guts.

However, seeing the gas light slowly light up my dashboard was both revielling, because of the mild stench, yet nerve racking, due to.. well.. obvious reasons.

So here I am. Filling up the tank with one hand while my eyes and ears scout the surrounding area, waiting to signal my other limb to fire the double barrel shotgun I am supporting steadily by my side.

My senses are awakened by the low rumble of a dumpster across the parking lot. My eyes struggle against the darkness and low lit lot to gain a proper view at the disturbance. Finally, I see the object fast approaching myself and my tiny vehicle. I quickly glance to the gas meter which reads $58.78 and escalating at a painfully slow speed towards its next notch of a full tank.

_Close enough.._

As quickly as I can, I remove the filler and close the gas cap, propping the gun upon my shoulder as I make my way around the car I temporarily call my own.

The man is fast approaching, seemingly supporting a limp to his left ankle. My guess is he fell out of the dumpser, attempting to gain access to me faster than his disgusting corps could carry him.

Never the less, he was still moving quite fast. I prop the gun once more, aiming steadily at the oncoming nuissance.

I'm about to shoot the creature until my ears catch another grumbling behind me. I turn to see another digusting mess barrelling towards me. This time, a woman. Well, at least that's what she used to be.

I turn sharply and effectively dodge her, turning just in time to yet again avoid the first limping maniac. I take off towards the far end of the parking lot in effort to lure the two away from my get away vehicle.

That's the one thing I havn't lost completely along with my old dreams: my excellent ability to run for miles and sprint for short periods of time without real fatigue. I have my- well.. had.. my 6AM elyptical routines to thank for that. Now, instead of waking seven days a week to work out to a never ending, yet never annoying, iTunes repeat of "Break My Stride" for 45 minutes each morning, I have thousands of virus infected lunatics to thank for my killer physique.. no pun intended..

This brings me to rule number one of how to survive in the new world: _**Cardio.**_

Oh yah, I guess my brilliant obessiion with PowerPoints and organizational skills stuck around too..

I swerve to the right and turn my torso quickly to shoot the famale right in the eye socket which was already missing an eye. I don't stick around to watch her convulse and moan on the pavement and focus on making it back to the car. I take this adrenaline rush to sprint towards my waiting escape, making sure to leave my little friend in the dust.

I reach the car in no time, but fumble with my keys. I hear his ragged breath and throaty moans and groans fast approaching behind me. For a guy with a limp, he sure moves quick. I try not to focus too much on that and try and direct my attention to the damn keys in my hands.

I drop them in a rare moment of panic and decide to abandon them and my tiny car temporarily to once again avoid this plague.

I gain a small amount of distance from the being and make a sharp barrell roll to the left beside a light poll to take quick cover. I prop the gun back upon my shoulder and take a clear shot at his torso. Not my best shot I'll admit, but it was still effective enough to blow him off his jog and drop him to the ground much like my keys only moments ago.

_My fucking keys.._

I stand up and saunter warily towards the convulsing mess of a man, glaring in disgust as his bloody oozing expression. I cock my gun once more and aim it right at his missing nose.

This brings me to rule number two: _**The Double Tap.**_

My close range shot blows his swollen gaudy head clean off his shoulders. I realease the breath I was holding and head towards my wating vehicle, trying to remain unphased by the last several minutes.

I pick up my keys from the cold ground and go to finally unlock my annoying door, only to notice that it was unlocked all along.

_Of-fucking-course.._

The car starts easily and I watch impressively as my gas guage rises to full without trouble or hesitation.

I strap my seatbelt firmly around my body and begin to move the car into gear and out of the now abandoned parking lot. That was until I glance in the review mirror only to see an awaking monster of a man lunging towards my neck from the back seat.

I floor the gas and start swerving back and fourth, trying to knock the man off of his consentration which is my expossed neck. It's proving to be effective, that is iuntil I look ahead to see my car heading straight for the gas station building.

I lower both my feet as hard as I can and close my eyes to avoid as much of the glass from the upcoming impact as possible. Within seconds, I feel my body being restrained behind the leather belt and hear the crash of the body flying through the windsheild and into the store in front of me.

Rule number three: _**Always Wear Your Seatbelts.**_

I open my eyes to see the man unmoving inside the building. I sigh in relief of not needing to initiate rule number 2 twice in a matter of five minutes.

I look at my crushed hood and shake my head in disbelief.

_Fourth car this week.._

I admit to myself that I need a new car and exit the damaged wreck, kicking the door closed in frustration.

I enter the store and grab as much supplies as I can fit in my tiny green backpack. Chips, protein bars, gatorade and a jumbo Aquafina from the freezer. I check behind the counter for possible ammunition or weapons and luckily find a rather large knife velcrowed to the bottom of the chair, along with a handgun and ammunition.

Daylight is fast approaching and I decide to make my eay to the highway to look for another mode of transportation. Preferably something that will hold up nicely against gas station windows..

I move forward with the gun in my hand and the Elphaba themed backpack on my shoulders. I make sure not to look back at the distruction behind me, for sometimes it hits me after all the chaos of what this world has turned into. What it's _people _have turned into. So it's best not to look back and it's important to only move forward.

Oh. If I havn't already mentioned, my name is Rachel Berry: the last known, uninfected human being in the world. Or, as I've learned to call it: Zombieland.

* * *

**There's the first chapter! One of the other three characters will be brought in next chapter. For anyone who has seen Zombieland already.. any idea on who Tallahassee might be? I'll let ya's guess ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello lovelies! Thanks for all the feedback, favorites, etc. Here's chapter two. Again, I love feedback and suggestions so keep them coming! Next update will be sometime next week.**

**Cheers!**

* * *

To say my feet were hurting would be an understatement. I've been walking for well over four hours. Sure I've walked for long distances before, but never have I ever had to do so when having to be on constant alert for ravenous zombies emerging from the roadsides or forests near by. Luckily, I've been clear of any ugly little monsters for my exhausting walk. So far anyway..

I decide to stop on the side of the road to take a drink from my water. Also to make sure that my new hand gun is still loaded and ready, not to mention safely tucked away in my backpack. It is by the way. Right next to my newly attained six inch knife from the gas station.

That's the thing about Zombieland; you can never have too many weapons to survive. And since I've started on this journey across the country months ago, this is the most weapons i've possessed at one time. So I'm quite proud, not to mention protective, of my findings.

I zip up my backpack and venture onward, keeping my eyes peeled for both oncoming predators and possible get aways.

Finally, with another 15 minutes of walking behind me, my heart beats a sigh of relief for what I see ahead of me. Well, both relief is one word to use. The other would be heartbreak.

Dozens of vehicles are scattered along the highway. Some in perfect condition, while the others are in ditches, have the windows broken out of them, tires flat and even some of them are still smoking and lightly on fire. I'm guessing not from engine failure or hitting your average pot hole either..

I check each car one by one for anything that can come in handy. Tools, food, weapons, cellphones.. anything really. I come across a decent looking half ton with it's wheels still in tack and little to no scratches or dents in the frame. Not that it matters anyways. Any operational vehicle would sefice.

_This might do the trick._

I look in the window to see the keys still in the ignition and give a tiny congratulatory applause to myself for my good luck thus far.

I hop in the truck and attempt to start it. I can hear the engine struggling to ignite. I give it a quick rest before attempting again, only to have it fail once more.

"Mother fucker," I murmur to myself in frustration. I exit the truck, leaving my gun and backpack in the front seat, and go to pop the hood. Hoping to get a better look at the engine problem.

I've never been one for automotives or mechanics. My boyfri- umm, ex-boyfriend, Finn, was studying to become an mechanic. While my dreams were to move to New York and become a star on broadway, his were more simple. His idea of a perfect life was living in a small town, in a loft just above his step-father's auto shop until we made enough money to actually move to NYC and get along with _my _dream. Like I said, simple. And simple is why I broke up with him just a few months before things started to go down hill. It's not that I didn't love him. I did! I was in love with him for the majority of our relationship. But, to be honest, things started to go down hill and I began to lose interest. When he expected me to put my dreams on hold while we both live in a stinky auto shop for god knows how long, that was the straw that broke the camels back for lack of a better word. Much good that did though. Now neither of are living our dreams. Come to think of it, there's a good chance there's only one of us actually _living_ at all..

I try not to let these thoughts break my focus as I pop the hood to get a closer look inside. My heart drops once more at my misfortune. The wires are cut and the engine looks to be missing several parts. Spark plugs, nuts, bolts, you name it. Nothing esential at all. Basically it was just a bunch of crap under this hood.

I slam the hood down in frustration and let out a deep growl which seems to ease some of my built up anger. Suddenly, my anger subsides as I hear something approaching from behind me. I turn my body sharply and prepare to run to grab my gun when I see a sigh i havn't seen in months. And quite frankly, I didn't think i would see ever again.

Coming down the highway was a large SUV. Correction, a _very_ large, black SUV with painted white numbers on the hood, deckles, tinted windows and.. worth mentioning, a snow plow attached to the front bumper.

My daze of amazement changes drastically when I hear the vehicle accelerate and coming closer and closer to my proximity with ever gaining speed. I scurry into the truck and grab my shotgun and cocking it immediately as I take cover behind the open door preparing to fire.

The vehicle pulls up and stops abruptly parallel to mine and remains still for what feels like forever. I hadn't noticed until now that my hands were shaking. Something that also hasn't happened in months.

_For fuck sakes Rachel, toughen up!_

I take a deep breath to try and steady my nerves as I keep my eyes glued to the occupied vehicle. My breathing stops when I see the door open slowly. I prop my gun and aim at the movement, ready to fire if needed. Although I wasn't prepared to see this..

Two long, tan, smooth, slender legs exit the vehicle, one after the other. My eyes travel up the long legs to follow a fit and form feminine torso which is barely covered by what looks to be a bullet proof vest of some sorts. The vest dips down just below the neckline in order to expose the valley of her breasts. I try and rid this distraction to move my gaze from her chest to two very fit arms which are holding a pair of handguns which are, to my dislike, pointed directly in my direction. I switch my gaze once more to move towards the face of their owner's; staring right at me from behind her massive machine of a truck. Her face supports a neutral and unphased expression, yet there is an obvious hint of cockiness eluding from the girl.

I move slowly from behind my door, still aiming my shotgun at the latino. I don't want to give her a chance to shoot. Just incase.

I see her mimic my movements and move slightly away from her own vehicle as well. My guess is to not allow me the chance to get a better shooting angle than her own.

I stop and stare cautiously. I see a small smirk emerge upon her clear face and I know then that she means no serious harm.

I slowly release one hand from my gun and stick it to my side, extending my thumb up to impersonate a hitchhiker. She seems amused by this but quickly hides her grin behind another firm expression and slightly nods to her vehicle and drops her guns to her sides. I lower my gun as well and finally breathe out the breath I had been holding for god knows how long.

I grab my bag from the truck and move steadily towards the latino's. I notice she's doing the same as I was earlier by checking the abandoned vehicles and I give her a silent applause for checking her surroundings.

"They're all empty. Nothing but dried blood and ripped seats i'm afraid," I call to her cautiously. It would be rude and, quite frankly, a waste of time to let her re-look through all the cars. She nods but doesn't look to me as she enters the vehicle.

I take a quick look into the rear seats, checking for any unwanted guests. Oh, that's rule number four if you're keeping track of my list: _**Always Check The Back Seats. **_A rule I apparently didn't follow last night..

The girl to my left seems to have noticed my backseat search and snickers, "Nothing back there but some weapons and clothing, Rambo."

I don't know what to think of her nickname she's quickly decided to give me but I brush it off while fastening my seatbelt. An action to which she shakes her head at also.

"Thanks for stopping. Where are you heading?" I ask curiously. Trying to make some sort of conversation to ease the tension.

She hesitates but starts the ignition, "West," is the only answer I get. She looks at me as if to silently as me the same question, I nod in assurance to her apparent question.

We drive in silence for a few minutes before she breaks the silence.

"What the fuck were you doing just walking around? Do you realize how stupid that is?"

Her tone is neutral with a hint of annoyance which makes it a little obvious that the woman is looking to break the awkward silence between us.

"I totaled my car a few miles back so I walked from there."

She laughs sarcastically, clearly unimpressed. "Well you're lucky. I passed this gas station about an hour ago and it was destroyed. Looked like a dozen of them just ripped it apart."

I hold back my laugh, "Ya, umm, that was where I came from. I.. I kinda ran into the building and killed one while doing it."

She turns her head shockingly, "_You_ did all of _that?_" I nod. "_Well whattaya know, looks like I may have misjudged your abilities shortstop!"_

"Rachel."

"Huh?"

"My name is Rachel. Rachel Berry."

I wait for her to tell me her name but it never comes. Instead, I ask how long she'll drive me before I should get out.

"I'm heading to the coast. I hear it's untouched so it might be a place to start to rebuild."

She doesn't answer my first question so take that as a _you can stick around if you don't get on my nerves_ kind of response.

I ask her if she minds if I shut my eyes for a bit. I offered to take a turn driving after my nap. She told me to, and I quote, _'shut my damn eyes before she shuts them for me'._ Obivioulsy, not the nicest way of saying go to sleep but I'll take it.

I let my eyes drift close to the sound of the radio, which I'm guessing is some kind of mixed tape she picked up somewhere due to the fact that the radio stations have been out for weeks now.

I begin to hum along to the tune in my head when I finally feel myself drift off for the first time in days.

* * *

I wake to the sound of spanish being muttered by my side. I open my eyes quickly in fear that something bad is happening. I'm relieved yet also confused when I am only faced with the muttering latino woman whispering loudly under her breath.

I straightnen up and clear my throat, drawing her attention from the raod to myself.

"We need to make a stop," is all she acknowledges me with. I nod my head and feel the car slowing down. I stretch my arms above me and crack my neck to relieve the stress on it. If we're exiting the vehicle, I need to make sure that my muscles are ready incase of a surprise attack by our little enemies. That's another rule; _**Limber Up!**_

I look out the window, expecting to be pulling up to a gas staion or convenience store. Instead, I see nothing but a curve in the raod with trees and fields on both sides. One thing that is quite odd is a part of the railing supporting the curve in the road is missing. Not only is it missing, but it seems to have been ripped off or perhaps busted through by something. My train of thought is interuptted by my new driver exiting the vehicle. I follow her lead and exit my side as well and follow her to the back of the truck.

WHen the girl had mentioned that she had weapons in the back seat, she wasn't jokeing. Shovels, machetties, gardening tools, hammers, wrenches, baseball bats and several different types of fire arms were neatly placed in the bed of the SUV. Even a banjo for crying out loud!

"You play?" I ask motioning towards the instrument.

"It's just something I do to lighten my mood somedays," she anweres dryly. I decide no to pose further.

She hands me one of the largest guns I've ever seen in my life. It looks like something straight out of Finn's old video games. I look down at it with wide eyes. "You able to handle that, dwarf?"

I scoff at her crude remark and watch her with unimpressed eyes as she picks up what I can only describe as a tool men would use to pine for gold in the 1800's.

"What, are we going prospecting or something?" Not one of my most clever remarks, but hey, I havn't actually had a real convorsation with a human in months..

She doesn't reply to my chirp and just shuts the hood with a gently thud. I take her non response as an invitation, or demand, to walk with her. I hold her gun tight to my chest and follow her steps.

I watch behind her as she walks confidently towards the break in the railing, in awe of how she isn't even worried about her surroundings or potential danger lingering beyond those trees. I decide to just stay quiet and observe.

We make it to the break and peer down. Crashed into a fallen tree at the bottom of the hill is what appears to be a delievery truck of sorts. It's turned over upside down and I can't make out the words printed on it's sides from the top.

"I've been searching three states now for one of those trucks. About fucking time!"

_The fuck?_

I'm not sure if she's speaking to me or herself but I stay silent and follow her down the hill.

_This is dangerous._

_Go back! Go back!_

_Abandoned truck in the middle of nowhere._

_No No No!_

For some reason or another, I ignore my instincts and follow her to the over my own feet but luckily catching my balance. I'm sure it's because of the heavy firearm in my arms but who knows. Thankfully, the latino doesn't see my clubsyness and I saved myself an eye roll or lame insult because of it.

When I finally make it to the bottom, I steal another glance at the truck.

_Breadstix?_

I'm mildly annoyed with the misspelling and poor grammar of the word but brush it off when I hear, or rather witness my new aquaintance using her pointy hammered tool to masacre the door of the truck and breaking it clean off it's hinges.

I suddenly feel very nervous due to the loudness of her actions and prop my gun up and scan the area; awaiting any unwanted incomers.

"Crackers? _CRACKERS_? MOTHER FUCKING -"

That's about as much as I understood from that point because her self convorsation decided to switch languages. I move closer to the damage and pick up a package of crackers from the ground to pop one in my mouth.

Still fresh.

"They're actually not that bad!"

Her muttering, or I assume spanish cussing, halts and she stares at me with a threatening glare.

"Not.. that.. bad?"

I stop my chewing and nod slowly.

"This," she motions to the truck, "is a _Breadstix_ delivery truck."

Her tone is accusing so I just stare black blankly. When I don't say anything, she sighs audibly and continues.

"_Breadstix_. _THE_ Breadsti- Berry are you fucking high?"

_... are you?_

"Uh, n-no?" It comes out more as a question than an anwer.

She continues to glare at me and finally shakes her head. Almost in disbelief of somesorts.

"_Breadstix_ is the best thing to ever happen to this fucking world! Maybe one of the only amazing things now. I've been searching for those crunch sons of bitches for months now and I'm losing my shit because of your GOD DAMN CRACKERS!"

_No arguments there.._

"Well if it helps, these are pretty crunchy too!" I try to help by handing her an unopend package.

She lowers her eyes to my cracker baring hand and takes a step forward. Instead of taking them like I thought she might, she slapped them out of my hand and starts walking up the hill.

I sigh and take a handful of packages with me and follow the still anonymous, possibly clinicly insane, latino back to the truck.

As much as I enjoy her company, well that may be an overstatement, I'm hoping that we come across more survivers soon. It may be wishful thinking, but in this day and age, wishful thinking can't do any more harm than most things out there..

* * *

**There you go! Feedback appreciated! Stay wonderful :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello lovelies! Thank-you for your amazing feedback, favorites, PM's and suggestions. Love hearing from you. For those of you who asked/suggested, yes, I will be putting my own spin on this story and will not be following the exact same plot as the movie. I just have to make sure the basics are introduced first before we start having some fun ;)**

**Once again, I love hearing from you! Keep it coming :)**

* * *

We drove for a bit in silence. She was still mumbling under her breath in spanish and the only words I learned to comprehend were _bread_ and _sticks._ So obviously, she was still torn up about the whole thing.

I busied myself with rooting through her collection of CD's. There was no real trend in her collection to determine what her preference in music was, but what I did gather from them was that she literally had no admiration for show tunes. Seeing as how there were no broadway soundtracks or even powerhouses like Celine or Barbra in her collection. Some that stood out from the pile were Winehouse, Black Keys, Journey and even a Rod Stewart classic album which made me smile. If this new alliance or friendship or whatever you'd like to call it would be based upon music taste, we could survive for the most part.

I decide to pop in Amy Winehouse's album and i'm pleased to hear her self talk cease and she just glances down to the stereo and my hand playing around with the dials. I glance up to meet her eyes just staring at my hands.

"I-I'm sorry. I just thought I'd put on some music," I hesitate with my answer. "Music always cheers me up when I'm frustrated."

I see her smirk a tiny smile when the song starts and she turns her attention back to the road. I hear her begin to hum to the chorus and I can't help but feel more comfortable already. Before too long, we're both singing song after song as we seem to finally reach some form of civilization. Or, I guess I should now refer it to an abandoned town.

"You sing very well. I haven't heard a voice like that in, well, a long time." I try and compliment her as much as I can.

She doesn't answer right away but my guess is because she's pulling into the Save Easy supermarket ahead.

"You too," is the answer I receive back. I take it.

We park close to the door and she turns the car off and looks at me with a look of what I can only describe as determination.

"You think you can handle that gun from earlier?"

I'm a little taken aback by her question but snap back to answering her question and nod my head. She gives me a quick nod and exits the car to where I soon follow again to the rear of the vehicle.

She takes out a couple things which surprise me. Well, the baseball bat doesn't surprise me. Neither does the handgun. What does take me aback is the banjo which I spotted earlier in the trip.

"Are we putting on a concert or something?" I ask lightly, still curious as to why she carries it around.

"I just need a little practice and what better way to practice than with an audience," she motions her head towards the supermarket.

_Capital I insane.._

I take the artillery gun from the trunk and ensure that it's loaded before closing the trunk and following close behind the banjo'd latino into the store.

I'm quite impressed with the inside of the store. Everything is still placed neatly on the shelves. All the lights are still on. However the silence is quite nerve racking as the only sounds echoing through the walls are our near silent footsteps. That is until the girl takes a deep breath and brings her banjo forward, plucking a few notes in a slow, synchronized beat.

We both look around. Still nothing. So she continues her chords, a little quicker than last time. I'm a little distracted by how quickly she is able to pluck out the notes on the instrument that I jolted back suddenly by the sound of a low groan coming from the meats department to my left. The girls music stops and she just grins a terrifying smile towards the very large, very fat, very ugly and well fed zombie barreling towards the both of us.

I'm about to aim my gun but am stopped by the latino setting down her banjo and replacing it with her baseball bat.

"I've got this one, Streisand."

_Terrifying!_

I'm a little concerned when I witness the latino just slowly walking towards the oncoming ox of a zombie sprinting towards her. I hear her light laughter and few words of encouragement directed towards the monster as he gains more and more speed towards her.

"WATCH OUT!" I scream to her in anticipation but am shocked when she takes a full swing at the zombies head as I watch him groan in pain and plummet to the floor. The latino doesn't stop there as she swings multiple times at the zombies head until his mind is, literally, blown.

I almost begin to feel sick but am interrupted by not one, but two more very obese creatures rounding the corner of the meats section and moving quite steadily towards the two of us. The crazy latino takes out her single gun and begins shooting at the two of them. Shot after shot they begin to fall to the ground and groan in pain. That was all I heard until I turn my back and see another one within swinging distance to me reaching out for my hair. I let out a quick shriek and turn to run down another aisle.

This guy is fast so I try my best to keep a fast but steady pace and pivot on occasion to shoot at the man. Which isn't too hard because of his size. My shots are direct but don't seem to be very effective. My guess is because he has worked up so much body fat and the bullets seem to just bounce right off him or hardly penetrate his body.

I round the corner and see the latino finishing off her two enemies. She looks up at the disturbance which is me and my attacker and scoffs her feet on the tile floor similar to what a batter would do in the majors.

I see she is positioning her self for a so called home run and I decide to keep running at her to lure him towards her area. Once in close enough proximity, I duck down and slide on my knees, effectively avoiding her bat and turning in just enough time to see her hit the zombies head clean off his body.

_Home run is right!_

My breathing steadies out and I stand to dust the dirt and blood off of my knees. I give her a quick nod of thank-you and she just smirks back and walks towards one of the aisles. I follow her, staring at the mess we made of the clean store.

"THIS IS SO FUCKING RIDICULOUS!"

_Oh god.._

My thoughts are correct when I turn the corner to see the latino throwing box after box of pretzels and crackers off the shelves to what I presume to be an angry search for her beloved sticks.

"4 STATES! 4 FUCKING STATES WITHOUT MY GOD DAMN STICKS! I WANTS MY STICKS BERRY!"

I decide to just remain silent and nod a short movement of understanding and sympathy. I try to hold back my laughter when I automatically compare her love for these treats to a drug dealer.

She seems to notice my smirk and I immediately change my expression to neutrality and stare at the ground.

"You think this is funny Berry? You wanna see something real fucking fu-"

I cut her off when I look up to see a very large angry zombie directly behind the latino with her baseball bat in hand hovering feet above her already in motion to swing at her figure.

I jolt forward and push her out of the way, ignoring her cuss and crash of her body into the canned goods next to us. The giant's bat hits the ground with such force that it breaks the tile it impacts and also cracks three of the surrounding ones as well. He lifts his bat to take another swing but I point my weapon and shoot several shots into his torso and skull as he falls back to the floor, dropping the bat along the way. I take a dozen more shots at his body and kick the bat away from his reach while doing so. I cease my fire and watch as he takes his last grunt of life, or afterlife, and flops his head one last time.

"Fat bastard" I say audibly and sigh off my adrenaline.

"Lopez"

I turn my head to the noise behind me. The latino is still sitting in a pile of crashed cans as she looks at me under her dark lashes. "Santana Lopez."

I smile tentatively and nod my head, "Nice to meet you Santana" I extend my arm and wait for her to take my hand. She does after a sigh of air escapes her lungs and she allows me to pull her up to her feet.

"Sorry about your sticks," I offer her.

"Thanks for the umm, fat bastard.." we both laugh a little at my choice of words earlier as we make our way down the hall grabbing some canned goods and boxes of cookies and crackers. We grab a cart from the stand and begin filling it up with more and more supplies. Candles, food, toiletries, batteries, even some entertainment such as more CD's, a deck of cards and a couple sporting goods in the bins at the end of each hall.

We both laugh at each other when we throw the blow up balls at one another and try to keep it off the ground by batting it back and fourth. I set up a perfect volley for the latino but am disappointed when she doesn't even attempt to hit it. I look straight to her about to argue her lack of competitiveness when I notice her gaze is focussed behind my body.

I quickly turn my body in fear that another monster is situated behind me but what I see is more shocking than any zombie i've seen in months.

Standing before her was the most beautiful, gorgeous, stunning girl she has ever laid eyes on. Her face looked like it was carved from stone as her jaw bone stuck out perfectly and supported the most mesmerizing hazel eyes. Her blonde hair was adorably chopped off to just above her shoulder blades with different layers and whisps. I'm glad I didn't notice her body before her face because I don't think I would have been able to tare my gaze away from what was in front of me.

Gorgeous ivory skin was just elegantly exposed on her arms and collarbone as she was wearing a clean white tank top that tied behind her neck as well as a pair of tan cargo short shorts which defined her muscular toned ivory legs which end at two very cute red flip flops on her feet.

I can't even form words because I am so taken aback by her beauty, and also the fact that she is standing right in front of me. Another surviver. Another female survivor. Honestly, what else could happen?

_Say something!_

_Ask if she's alright._

_Her name?_

_GOD STOP STARING!_

My thoughts are stopped as per usual. My ears almost fall off because of her beautiful voice that escapes her lips in a low gentle plea. It's amazing that with only two words, my ears have never heard such a beautiful speaking voice. However her tone causes my heart to sink when I realize her expression matches her tone. It hits me that there is something more to her voice and expression which makes me quite worried.

"Come quick."

* * *

**Here we go. Next update will be sometime next week. Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello again! Loving the feedback so much. Glad to hear you're enjoying the story. For those of you who have sent me PM's, yes I am currently writing again for WGP and that should be updated soon as well. I'm just kind of stuck on this one atm ;)**

**Next chapter should be up next week sometime! Cheers.**

* * *

What is going on with me? These thoughts, these feelings.

_Oh the feelings.._

Maybe it's the fact that I haven't seen an actual human being in mon- oh, never mind. I forgot about Santana.

So I can't necessarily write off these feelings or confusions based upon the sole purpose that I haven't seen someone attractive in so long. But I can admit to myself that this girl is definitely the most attractive female I have _ever_ laid eyes on. And yes, I am comfortable enough with my sexuality to say that I, Rachel Barbra Berry, have a massive crush on this girl who I've only just met. I've always been fluent with my sexual preference, even when I dated Finn. Of course, I never actually told him I had interest in the same _and _the opposite sex. I've always preferred not to put a label on anything along those lines.

However, that does not explain to me why I'm breaking multiple rules off of my zombie survival list and following this mysterious supermodel to the back of the store with Santana close behind. Yet, it is amazing to me that with just two words spoken from the blonde, I'm on her tail like a lost puppy. It's a little nerve racking to me that none of us have spoken since we began following her. Warning signals are going off in my head.

_Where is she taking us?_

_Who cares? She's gorgeous!_

_Shut up perve! We're probably walking into a death trap!_

_Gosh, look how strong her legs are!_

_Her ass you mean.._

_PERVE!_

_How can you not.._

We round the next corner and I suddenly notice that we are not alone anymore. Sitting upon a table in the middle of the lightly lit storage room is another beautiful blonde girl. Her hair is much longer and flowing in comparison to the other's short choppy do. She is a little taller as well, supporting a black hoody and sweatpants. At first I think to myself that she must be sweating bullets in such an outfit, but I notice that she is shaking and shivering along with her pearly white teeth chattering to their own rhythm. Her eyes are a piercing aqua blue but seem to be shimmering with light tears. I finally clue in that she is holding her right arm close to her body in a very tense manner. As if she had a broken bone of some sorts and is elevating it to ease the pain.

"She's been bitten. I don't think she has much time left," the shorter blonde whispers softly to us with her back facing the girl on the table. Slightly hiding behind her own forming tears.

_People this beautiful should not cry._

"Is she your-"

"Sister. Ya.." Santana's question is cut of by the blonde's light response barely above a whisper.

"I-we need someone to shoot her. I can't watch her be in pain any longer."

Santana and I exchange a look of shock to each other. I know for a fact, and I think Santana knows this to, that I could never, and would never shoot a human being. Zombies were an obvious exception to that because, well, they're already dead right?

Santana glances back to the dying girl on the table in front of us. She looks like she's going to be sick. Not just the blonde, but Santana too.

I hear the blonde next to me sniffle back her tears and I feel obligated to help her or ease her own pain by conversation.

"When was she bitten?" I ask softly.

"Earlier today. We came in here looking for food. All we found was a group of fat zombies who were getting sick of eating the frozen meat and decided on something a bit more.. fresh"

I shiver at her tone, "I'm sorry."

She finally turns her attention back to me and gives me a small nod and a whispers her thanks. My heart breaks to see this new beautiful girl so shaken up. I've known her for not even 5 minutes now and I already feel a connection of sorts with her.

_Pathetic.._

I try to distract myself from wanting to pull the girl in for a hug by turning my attention back to the latino; remembering that the other sister just asked for someone to fucking shoot her infected sibling.

At first I don't actually think Santana will be able to pull through with what she's been asked to do, but she takes a few steps towards the girl. I overhear a bit of their hushed conversation.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I'm Santana."

"Brittany," the blonde shrugs her shoulders shyly.

I see the latino give her a sad smile. It's a strange feeling I get from watching the two of them. Santana didn't look at me like that when we first met. Actually, she still didn't look at me like that and we've known each other for almost 2 days now. In all honesty, she never even initiated conversation for the first several uncomfortable minutes we were in that truck. Then again, I wasn't dying on a supply table in the back of an abandoned supermarket either.

"You're sister tells me you've been, uh, bitten," it's seems more of an excuse to make conversation rather than a question, but the girl nods hesitantly anyways.

"She doesn't want to see you in pain anymore so she, she t-told me you and her want to, umm.. want one of us to.." she doesn't finish her sentence and just shakes her head in disbelief and turns to myself and the sister who is now wiping away her escaping tears.

She huffs out a deep breath and walks towards Santana and Brittany. She leans into her shaking sibling to give her a painfully long hug and kiss on the forehead as she wipes away both of their tears.

"I love you, Britt."

"Love you too, sis."

They look at each other for another long moment before breaking apart from their final embrace. The shorter girl turns towards Santana, "Go ahead."

I watch Santana swallow hard and witness all the color drain from her face; looking nautious once more. However, she somehow powers through and steps closer to the dying female on the table. She raises her gun and points it at the now sobbing girl. I turn my back away and plug my ears awaiting the blow from the weapon. I don't want to see nor hear this agony which is about to unfold.

I've witnessed a lot in the last few months. Zombies eating humans. Brains, guts and other internals flying everywhere upon gunfire and destruction. Heard screams from humans that will forever be remaining in my memory. Humans that have not been as lucky as myself and Santana to escape the horrors of what this world has become. But never have I ever had to witness something like this. A girl, killing off one of her own species because of this fucking intoxication. What was even more heartbreaking was seeing her sister stand and watch this unfold in front of her own eyes. Her sister! Probably the only person left she can rely on in this world.

It feels like minutes have passed away without noise so I turn my body hesitantly to see Santana still holding the gun to the girl. Just in time to see the choppy haired blonde step towards her and gesture towards the gun. I unplug my fingers from my ears curiously.

"I'll do it," I barely hear her whisper out. I completely remove my hands from my ears and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Santana nods and gently hands over the gun to the sister, stepping back next to me still eyeing the blonde sisters.

The shorter blonde lifts the gun and aims it at the girl, cocking the load and letting out a sigh.

I'm about to move my hands back up to my ears for protection, but instead find myself hoisting them straight into the air when I see the blonde turn sharply and point the gun at me and the latino.

_The fuck?_

"We'll be taking the rest of your guns now." she spits out with a confident tone.

"_We?" _Santana gasps out as she too raises her arms in defense.

Just then, Brittany jumps off the table and removes her sweater. She's now holding a very large carving knife in her suspiciously broken/bitten arm. Obviously why she was holding it so close to her body in the first place.

She holds the knife loosely in her hand and saunters towards the latino, grinning seductively at her. She moves her hand slowly along Santana's hip bone and removes her gun belt that supports her two hand guns.

"Her keys too, Britt. Get her keys." I hear the other sister say from beside me. I turn my head quickly to see the blonde has moved closer to me and is staring straight into my frightened eyes. Her eyes are a creamy hazel tone and I can't seem to look away from them. I would be quite turned on by her confidence and beauty if it wasn't for the sole fact that she's pointing my double barreled shot gun at my body.

I begin to blush with these highly inappropriate thoughts and force my attention back to the other two girls who are much _much_ closer than before. Their faces are only inches apart now and Brittany's hands are roaming along Santana's sides and down to her denim pocket where she seems to be searching for something. I'm hoping it's the keys..

She is successful and raises the tiny silver key chain in front of Santana's face, just barely grazing her parted lips. She too then moves her face towards the key covered lips and husks out, "Thanks gorgeous."

I see Santana release a breath and furrow her brow at the teasing blonde.

"I should have shot your sexy, dying ass."

Brittany seems to enjoy this and laughs under her breath, still eyeing the latino in front of her, "You never would have, baby."

"ENOUGH! Britt, let's go!" the two girls jolt apart and I too feel myself flinch at the girls tone.

Brittany saunters away with a wink at both of us before joining her sister's side.

"I was just having some fun, Q."

_Q?_

I see the blonde roll her eyes and direct her attention back to me.

"Did I tell you that you could lower your arms?"

_Huh?_

I glance down at my hands; shocked that I lowered them unknowingly in the first place. I witnessed the interaction between Santana and Brittany and had a feeling that these two wouldn't cause us any harm. So I decide to finally talk back to the girl.

"You wouldn't shoot us," I say with a small smirk, trying to pull the seductive card that I witnessed occur between the two other girls just moments ago. I see the blonde's expression change at my statement as she cocks her perfectly trimmed eyebrow. I hear Brittany giggle to her side. I'm slightly taken aback when _Q_ moves closer to me and pokes the gun into my ribcage. It's only then do I feel how fast my heart is beating for the first time today.

"Don't. Tempt. Me." she draws out between clenched teeth.

I stiffen immediately and lick my lips that have become instantly dry from the tension. I notice her gaze switch from my eyes to my now moistened lips as her stare remains there for a moment before her sister breaks the visual contact.

"Enough, _Quinn.."_ she mentions out in a mocking tone. Her gaze moves back to my eyes and she moves backwards still pointing the loaded gun at me.

_Quinn eh?_

I decide no to say anything more that may further upset the blonde, but I can't help but notice Brittany whispering something into her sister's ear. I also couldn't ignore the fact that Quinn smirked afterwards. She backs out of the door with Brittany close behind, but not before she sends a wink towards the still silent and unmoving latino.

The door closes shut and I instantly turn towards Santana who is still staring at the closed door in some sort of hazy daze.

"What the fuck!"

She doesn't say anything and continues her staring contest with the closed door.

"SANTANA!"

She flinches at my tone and stares at me, seeming a little flustered when snapping to her senses.

"Jesus, Berry! You couldn't stop that blonde bitch from stealing everything?"

"Excuse me? There were _two_ fucking blondes incase you didn't notice. Oh, that's right. You were too busy having eye sex with _Brittany..._"

"Oh don't even _try_ to play the blame game with me hobbit when you know damn well that you weren't the only one sending eyes at them!"

.._bitch.._

"Fine! Fine. We're _both_ to blame alright? So can we grab what's left of our shit and go look for another car now?"

She mumbles something spanish under her breath and walks past me, making sure to nudge my shoulder forcefully with her own.

I shake my head in disbelief. Now I have no weapons, no car and there's two beautiful blonde sisters out there who have all of our possessions.

_Fantastic.._

A part of me is frustrated as hell that I'll have to walk for god knows how long to find another form of transportation. Not to mention weapons and shelter. However I'm still on a high from having Quinn staring at me and making me feel things I thought I'd never feel again!

I'm knocked out of my thoughts, literally, by Santana chucking a ball at my head and walking out the front door.

_Yup.. just fan-tastic.._

* * *

**Brittana goodness here. Faberry goodness to come :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So so sooooo sorry for the delay. As mentioned in my newest update for WGP, I just haven't been in the writing mood. I hope to update more frequently with both of my stories. **

**As always, thanks for your generous reviews and PM's. I love hearing that you are interested in the stories.**

**Cheers!**

* * *

Luckily, Santana and I didn't have to walk far before coming upon a new little community which was, big surprise, deserted as per usual. No humans. No zombies. Nothing. Only empty houses, abandoned cars and shattered glass from broken windows of stores polluted the streets.

Not only was I pleased that we came across this tiny town within only 30 plus minutes, but I was relieved because I didn't have to listen to Santana try and put the blame on me for everything that just happened.

"This is ridiculous, Santana. _You _gave her the gun. _You _were flirting. _You _were the one that should have shot her when you had the chance."

She stops abruptly and looks me dead in the eye. I'm a little frightened for a moment but I stand my ground none the less.

"Ya. Like you would have shot her if you had the chance. They may be bitches, Berry but they're still humans."

She had a point. I would never have shot any living human. Not to mention two beautiful blondes.

"You're right," I admit softly, "I'm sorry. I just don't like you yelling at me when, obviously, we were both a little guilty of having oogle eyes at the two of them."

I don't expect an apology on her half, but her short nod is enough for me and we continue towards one of the houses ahead with a blue mini van in the driveway. Once we reach it, I immediately open the passengers side door to inspect it. Once satisfied, I hoist myself in.

"What are you doing?" Santana speaks from my side. Still standing outside the vehicle.

"Umm, getting in the van?" I say in a dumbfounded voice.

She continues to stare at me blankly as if she's waiting for me to continue.

"Are you ok?"

"A van, Berry. A mini van. Who do you think we are? Soccer moms?"

_The fuck?_

It's my turn to stare at her blankly. In my eyes, a van is perfect! Tinted windows, sliding doors, lots of back seat space for rest and supplies not to mention easy on gas. Santana on the other hand seems to have other plans.

"Get out of the van."

I sigh and do what she says. I begin to walk away when I hear a smash behind me. I turn around to see Santana jumping on the hood of the van and smashing the windshield with a large rock.

"STUPID! FUCKING! BITCHES! STEALING! MY! CAR!"

I decide that I shouldn't interrupt her little therapy session so I sit on the curb and let her blow off some steam. Laughing a little to myself when she swears in spanish between each blow to the soon to be destroyed mini van.

When I'm sure she's finished terrorizing the vehicle, I stand up and walk towards her, placing my hand on her shoulder for sympathy. I'm surprised when she doesn't shrug me off or flinch at the contact. Instead she just sighs and tries to catch her breath.

"Come on. Let's keep looking." she finally gasps out and continues on down the street. I follow close by trying to give her a little space anyway.

As we walk down the street, my thoughts still pool towards the two blonde sisters. How did they survive? Why were they so quick to just ditch us? Why the hell were they so gorgeous?

My thoughts are once again caught off by the latino who is now sprinting towards one of the vacant houses ahead. At first I'm a little concerned that she is perhaps running away from something, or someone. But I am relieved when I hear her laughing and squealing in excitement. I pick up my pace and begin to jog after the crazy girl.

_That makes sense._

Santana is literally jumping for joy in this persons driveway which occupies a very large, very yellow SUV with shiny silver rims and tinted black windows. This thing looked like it was something out of the army! Minus the bright yellow tint. The wheels were almost as big as me, and the siding looked as if it could be hit with a baseball bat and not dent at all.

"Now this is more like it!" the ecstatic latino expresses from inside the vehicle. She exits through the door holding possibly the largest gun I have ever laid eyes on.

"Berry! Look at this!" She peeks around the corner of the door at me and motions her hand towards her asking me to come look. I make my way towards the monster of a truck and am quite frankly caught speechless for the second time in one day at what I see.

Dozens of weapons placed in the back of this gigantic truck. Guns, crowbars, baseball bats, machetes. You name it! Everything was there! It reminded me of Santana's previous stash of goodies only ten times more, well, deadly!

For the moment, I was so caught in amazement by all of these objects, but it hit me. It hit me so hard that my smile of joy and excitement quickly turned into fear and disgust.

_Where was the owner of these?_

I back up out of the truck quickly and look at the ground. Santana seems to have noticed my sudden change in mood and watches me cautiously. "Something the matter?"

"Did you check the front seat?" I ask warily. She shakes her head in the negative. I swallow the vomit that is slowly making my way up my stomach and step towards the drivers side. I open it and jump away suddenly when a headless body falls out of the seat and stomach first onto the ground in front of me. I turn away into the bushes beside me and vomit violently.

"Christ! That's one dead red-neck!"

I'm too busy wiping the vomit from my mouth to yell at Santana for her crude remark. When I finally pull myself together minutes later, I notice that she is dragging the lifeless body to the ditch and that she has actually wiped down the seats with a towel I'm guessing she found in the back seat of the goodie truck.

"It's all clear, Berry. Now let's get a move on!"

I nod my head and take a deep breath before jumping in the passengers side. To my surprise, the car smells like vanilla and lavender. I notice the small car freshener hanging from the review mirror above me.

"I found a packaged one in the dash" she seems to have noticed me eyeing the tiny smelling tree.

I smile and begin to search through the other compartments of the vehicle. Finding a few packages of beef jerky, a bag of doritos and several mini Kit-Kat bars. I mention to Santana that we will need to stop and get some more food supplies and she agrees.

As we pull out of the town I find myself drifting slowly to sleep. Hoping to dream of the blonde girl. Minus the fact that she stole my possessions along with my heart.

* * *

"Berry! Berry!" WAKE UP STREISAND!"

I'm shooken awake by a fiery latino practically screaming in my face. I shake my head and open my eyes. I notice the sky has turned almost dark and I glance at the dashboard clock to see it read 7:49 PM.

"Berry! Look ahead of us! Look!"

I rub the sleep from my eyes and look to where she's pointing. Parked on the side of the road nearly 100 meters ahead is Santana's old black SUV. The engine bonnet is up, one of the back tires is flat and there is white writing on the sides of the doors reading "SOS" and "HELP!" in big bold letters.

"Those bitches wrote on my baby!" she grits out between her barred teeth.

"Santana calm down. Did you see them? Are they even in the car?"

I see her shake her head, "No. Not yet. But there's no way in hell they'd abandon a perfectly good vehicle. They must be close by."

We both stay silent for a moment and scan the area for the two blondes. Still not finding anything in sight.

"I have a plan," the latino breaks the silence with a small grin.

* * *

I am what people call the_ "guinea-pig"_ in this so called plan. I'm within 20 meters to the abandoned vehicle with my new AK47 in my hands as I cautiously scan the area for survivors. Santana's master plan was for me to walk down to the area and look for survivors. If the coast was clear, I am to give Santana a wave of clear for her to drive down and pick me up, along with any supplies left behind by the two girls.

I'm up against the side of the black SUV and peering in the windows in search for anything. Sadly, yet luckily at the same time, there is no sign of the beautiful blondes anywhere. I sigh audibly and give Santana a small wave. I watch the yellow SUV start up and begin pulling towards me.

I jump in the black vehicle to retrieve our bags and old weapons. By the time I grab everything in my arms, I hear Santana pulling up next to me.

"No sign of them San. But they left our bags here!" I say to her from inside the car.

"Umm, Berry?" I hear her from behind me

"Just a sec I have to grab your bag."

"Rachel," I hear her from behind me again.

"Ugh, what Santa-" my sentence is cut off by the cock of a gun behind me. I turn my head slowly to have my heart jump out of my chest and my breath get caught in my throat.

Standing behind Santana with a knife held to her neck and her arms restrained to her sides by a strong pale arm is the Brittany girl with a mischievous grin on her face. Standing next to them both is Quinn, pointing, yet again, her double barrel shot gun at my face.

_You're kidding me._

"I can assure you this is no joke, _Rachel."_ she emphasizes my name. I must have said that out loud..

"Look, can we just drop the weapons and talk for a second! I can't think straight with all this going on." I sigh out and rub my forehead.

Brittany immediately drops her raised knife and lets Santana go, much to Quinn's disproval.

"Brittany!" she squeals out in annoyance. Brittany just shrugs her shoulders adorably.

"Listen girls. We aren't any harm to you. In fact, we could benefit each other by sticking together for a bit! More rest breaks, better defense and attack. Hell it'd be nice to have some more company too! Why don't we just travel together for a bit!"

Quinn still hasn't lowered her gun and I see her eyebrows furrowing at my suggestion. I'm lost in her eyes and I barely hear the girls talking behind her.

"Come on Q. They're cute! And they obviously know what they're doing!" the other blonde says as she walks next to her sister. Quinn turns her head slightly towards her pouting sister and sighs. "Where are you two going?" she asks out behind her cocked gun.

"I'm going to the west coast. I hear the virus hasn't spread there yet." Santana replies calmly from behind the two blondes. The three of them turn to face me awaiting my response. I just nod and say "same." In all honesty, I don't have an agenda right now. I don't know where I'm going.

Quinn slowly lowers her gun and I feel my heart beat back to normality. "I'm driving," is all she says before she passes Brittany the gun and gets in the drivers side of the yellow truck. I look at Santana and she looks back at me and shrugs her shoulders. Brittany is busy getting the rest of the supplies from the old vehicle and placing them in the trunk.

"Nice work Berry. Smooth talker aren't you?"

"Shut up San. I just saved your pretty little neck from getting sliced." I grunt out.

She just huffs a laugh out and opens the back seat door. I'm about to follow her in but an excited Brittany jumps in behind her before I can even process what happened. Now I'm forced to sit in the front seat with an agitated blonde who doesn't seem all that friendly or fond of me just yet.

I take a deep breath and open the door and jump in beside her. Keeping my fingers crossed that I can get on her good side before we reach California.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for your patience! See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for your patience! I was busy getting caught up with WGP as well as this story. As always, thank-you for your marvalous reviews and feedback. This story wouldn't be anything without your great support.**

**Here's the next chapter. We're slowly moving into Faberry and Brittana goodness. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Please keep the suggestions and feeback coming. I love hearing from you!**

**Cheers!**

* * *

It's not as awkward as I expected. Well, I guess that's a bit of an overstatement. Brittany and Santana definitely are getting to know each other. Last time I checked in, they were playing _I-Spy,_ but it quickly became something other than just a looking game when giggles erupted from the backseats. I have a brain. I have experience. I know that _those _kind of giggles are not from seeing a different color during a children's game.

I decide to tune them out by reaching for the radio to turn up the CD Quinn had popped in an hour ago. I haven't even cued in to what was playing because I was too distracted with my own thoughts, not to mention the tickle twins in the back seat.

I'm caught off guard when I'm reaching for the volume and my hand touches something that is not cold plastic, but instead warm soft skin. I turn my attention to where my hand was and I notice the blonde next to me flinch and retract her hand, now looking into my eyes as well. I'm guessing she wasn't paying attention either.

"S-sorry, I was just going to turn it up" I stutter out nervously.

"Me too, I like this song," she adds as she moves her hand quickly towards the dial to up the volume, effectively drowning out the audible flirting from behind us.

"I love TLC," I try to keep our mild conversation going as I notice _Unpretty _beginning to play. I decide to busy my hands and look through the dashboard at their CD collection. Coming across some of Santana and mine's old CD's from before, but seeing some newer additions as well. I'm quite impressed by her choices. Spice Girls, Brittany Spears and other late 90's bands.

"Most of them are Brittany's, but I'm not picky with music."

"So Britt is your younger sister?" I ask curiously.

"You saying I look old, Berry?" it's not a mean tone, but a stern one. If it wasn't for her little smirk I would kind of be terrified that I offended her but it somehow saved the situation.

"No no! Not at all! I'm assuming just from the CD collection is all." I try and redeem my self but instantly become nervous once again.

"We're not actually sisters. We were best friends in high school and college. When the virus hit, we decided to stick together. The blonde just made it an easy fib."

I hum and nod my head. Still curious why she would need to fib anything, "So I'm guessing Santana and I weren't the first people you tried to-"

"We've never killed anyone, if that's what you're insinuating," she cuts me off mid sentence, "I may be angry at the world but I'm not a murderer."

"I never assumed that. I knew from when we first met each other that you really meant no harm. Something was more than just a beautiful angry girl with a gun." I end the last part with a slight laugh.

It's a slight pause and I can feel the silence overcoming us, well, besides the music from the speakers. She looks to be thinking about what I just said. I notice her mouth close tight which really shows off her brilliant jawline and cheek bones, not to mention how smooth and tight her skin is. I also notice her eyes fixate down to where her hands are holding the wheel, as if she were in deep thought.

"QUINN LOOK!"

We both jump at the shriek from the backseat and the car jerks and veers from the straight road.

"Jesus Britt, give me a heart attack!" she gasps out and tries to control her breathing.

"That sign up ahead! An antiques shop! Can we go? Can we go?"

"Brittany why would you want to go to an antiques shop?" I question out as I turn around to face the two. I notice that Santana has this goofy grin on her face that I never thought I'd see her support.

"I love things! All things! Also, I really want to stretch my legs."

I look at Quinn who is now looking at me. She shrugs her shoulders and says yes to Brittany, earning her a backwards hug and kiss to the cheek from her not-so-related sister. I giggle as her face scrunches and emits a small toothy smile from the driver as we continue to drive on to our next stop.

* * *

"I don't like the looks of this place." I whisper as we approach the open doors of the gorgeous, yet eerie, antique shop. The old wooden building is lit up from the inside. No broken windows. No shattered glass. No bloody footprints or rotting corpses anywhere. It seems perfect. Which is quite terrifying.

"Come on, Berry. I have an idea." Santana grabs my shoulder and we walk side by side towards the doors. I notice her loading her shotgun as we move towards the building and stop outside the doors and stand flat against the walls outside.

"Ring that bell then stand back," she points upwards to a tiny bell suspended above the open door. I nod and jump up to knock the bell back and fourth, ignoring her rude laughter at my height disadvantage.

It's silent for a moment as the bell chimes its last note, but that silence is quickly ruined by a grunting and tumbling of a very old, very hairy zombie limping towards the doors at me. I see San cock her gun and step in front of me as she blows the old zombies head clean off his body. No matter how many times I see this happen, I still feel sick to my stomach.

Santana uses her shotgun to push the zombie away from the door, clearing a path for us to walk through. Brittany, obviously, is the first one to go through the doors. I laugh a little when I hear her gasps of surprise and squeals of excitement from inside. I'm about to follow her and the latina in but I don't feel my driver's presence near me. I turn around to see that she is just standing by the truck holding her gun, looking around.

"Are you not coming in?" I ask as I approach her slowly.

"I'm not all that interested in looking at old knick-knacks," she replies nonchalantly.

I'm not fond of leaving her outside alone so I take a few steps closer, "Come on. You're allowed to have fun once and a while." I try again. "Besides, I don't want to supervise the love birds by myself."

She seems amused by the last part and shakes her head, "You've noticed them too huh?"

"Kind of hard not to. So please? Help me out here?"

She takes a deep breath and nods as she pushes herself off of the truck and walks into the building. I follow close behind, trying my very best not to watch the sway of her hips the whole way.

Once inside, I'm surprised at the amount of entertainment surrounding the area. Everything from utensils to old records to statues to pinball machines to a fucking trampoline set up in the back of the store. I don't even know where to begin looking until an annoying pain hits my shoulder from behind. I turn around and glance at the pained spot and see a plastic stick with a suction cup at the end.

I pull the tiny article away with a plop and glance up. Santana is wearing what seems to be some sort of native american tribal hat and is holding a plastic gun in her hand. I'm about to throw the tiny plastic arrow for her head but am cut off by yet another plop. This time to my rear end.

"I GOT RACHEL!"

I turn around to see Brittany wearing a pink feather boa and a very large sombrero. I'd be upset over the fact that the two girls seem to be teaming up on me if they weren't so darn cute. Not to mention I haven't seen Santana this excited and carefree since, well, ever!

"I got her first! You were too busy in the costume section!" the latina pokes back, snatching the two plastic arrows in my hand from me.

"Ya, but I got her in the ass!" she giggles out

"Ugh! Can you not word that any better?" I choke out behind my own laughter now.

Our argument is cut off by a loud smash from the front of the store. The three of us pause at the commotion and remain motionless. My panic is flushed away when a faint "Whoops" comes from the noise. We round the corner to see Quinn standing in a sea of marbles. She glances up and a small smile emerges on her face, "That was kind of cool!"

I look to my side and see a stack of china plates. Without even thinking, I poke them slightly with my index finger and watch in awe as they topple off of the dining table and smash to the ground. I stare back up to the blondes eyes and can't help but find myself smiling back.

_Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all._

"You guys! There's a fucking wine cellar back here!" Santana breaks our short term staring contest as she barrels towards us holding two very large bottles of wine in both of her hands.

_Nope, definitely not a bad idea._

* * *

Four bottles of white wine later, the four of us are sitting on top of the trampoline giggling ourselves to tears with our own stories from college and high school. For the last two hours, it's been like our zombie apocalyptic lives were non existent and we were just four girls chatting about life over a few glasses of wine.

_More like a few bottles.._

"So we've already gone over my past relationships. Any lucky men in your life Q?" Santana hiccups out after downing the rest of her bottle.

"HA! Quinn's never been with a guy in almost 7 years!" a tipsy Brittany laughs out audibly.

I glance at the blonde as she too finishes off her own bottle of wine, "Thank-you Britt. And no, no special _men _in my life. Actually there's no-one special at all right now."

"Except me right Q," Brittany leans over and places a small kiss to her cheek earning a light slap to her shoulder from the blonde.

A part of me wonders if the two blondes ever hooked up before, but I figure some questions are better left unasked. Especially when alcohol is involved. And Santana.

"Well, I don't know about you girls, but I'm about to pass out. Maybe we should just stay here tonight?"

"I think that's wise," I reply as I stretch my arms and lie down flat on my back, staring at the revolving ceiling fan until I become dizzy and close my eyes.

"I'll go lock the doors and windows. OH! I also call the futon out back suckers!" I hear a drunk latina rush out along with what I'm guessing is her body falling off of the trampoline with a flop.

"I'll help you! G'night girls!" her blonde companion replies just before I feel a light kiss to my own cheek before feeling the trampoline dip up and down as she too exits the bouncy toy.

"Very affectionate isn't she," I laugh out and turn my head to see Quinn stretching herself out as well.

"Oh that's nothing. Just wait until she get's to know you better." she replies as she removes her white t-shirt revealing her very toned abdomen and black spaghetti strapped bra.

_Oh boy._

I begin to panic and try to move my gaze away before she catches me star-

"See something you like, Berry?" her questioning tone catches me off guard.

"I-I um, I should probably go find somewhere to crash for the night." I rush out and begin to roll myself off the trampoline before she, once again, cuts me off before finishing any task at hand.

"Non-sense! The trampoline is quite spacious enough for two of us don't you agree?" she sits up on her knees and stares at me quirking an eyebrow.

I have to laugh at her choice of words, "You know, you get a very big vocabulary when you drink."

"You're one to talk, Rachel Berry." she jibes back.

"Touché!"

A comfortable silence falls between us and I once again feel my eyes descending lower and lower on the blondes body. I have to snap my head up and think of a quick escape route before I get myself in trouble.

"Well, at least let me go find some blankets or pillows."

"Do what you must." she recoils back and stretches out her long body across the trampoline. Tapping her fingers rhythmically on her naked stomach.

_Go. Go now!_

I nod to myself and roll off of the trampoline, catching my balance as I drop to the ground. I round one of the corners where I see Santana and Brittany both nestled up closely together on the futon already asleep. I smile at the two of them and continue on my search for some blankets.

By the time I've rounded each hallway, I've only come across a very large homemade quilt and a body pillow filled with bean bag material. I'm too tipsy to continue my search so I head back to the trampoline where I pray that Quinn has put back on her shirt. For my own good.

My wish isn't granted as I find a still half naked blonde goddess on top of the trampoline, now humming an unfamiliar tune. I clear my throat to grab her attention successfully.

"I only found this heavy quilt and a pillow. Which one do you want?"

She rolls onto her side and props her head up on her bend elbow, "Can I not have both?"

At first I'm a little upset at her greedy-ness, I was the one who went searching for them in the first place. But I brush it off and pass her the articles as I roll myself back onto the bouncy trampoline.

I lay on my back and take a deep breath, hoping that sleep will fall upon me soon.

"What are you doing?"

I open my eyes and look to the other side of the trampoline at a very confused Quinn Fabray.

"Umm, sleeping?" I answer back, just as confused.

"Don't you want some blanket?" she asks again.

_What?_

"I-I thought you said earlier you wanted both?"

"I do!"

"Ok, you're drunk and I'm confused." I confess.

She just laughs which makes me even more confused. What I didn't expect next is for her to roll towards me, blanket and body pillow in tow.

"I didn't want them all to myself, Rachel Berry. What do you think I am? Some spoiled greedy bitch?"

I decide not to answer honestly and just reply with a simple "No of course not," as I remain motionless on the side of the trampoline.

"Well, come on! You'll sleep better with blankies!"

I nod and slide in close to her and the quilt, propping my head onto the body pillow and covering myself with some of the quilt.

"I used to cuddle with one of these when I lived at home. I love being surrounded by pillows and blankies in a warm bed." she sigs out as she too rests her head on the pillow and stares at me.

"They are really comfortable."

"Hmm," she hums out as she closes her eyes, "Goodnight Rachel Berry." she sighs out.

"Why do you keep saying my full name?" I ask curiously as she closes her eyes.

"I just like your name I guess. Goodnight!" she replies without opening her eyes. Her tone is already half gone as she quickly seems to be falling asleep.

"G-goodnight, Quinn Fabray" I smile back and close my own eyes, feeling sleep fast approach me as well.

_Definitely a good night._

* * *

**__See you soon!**


End file.
